Electrical floor boxes or cans for concrete pour areas are typically used to provide electrical service, such as a duplex outlet, in an area which will be covered with concrete. After the concrete is poured, the top of the floor box may not be level with the concrete surface as a result of the pressure created by the surrounding concrete. For any cover installed over the concrete surface, it is highly desirable that the cover be installed flush with the concrete surface, and that it seals the wiring cavity of the floor box against moisture when the outlets are not in use, and that it may be configure to allow access to the electrical outlets when so desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover assembly for a floor box that enables an installer to rapidly and with minimal effort install an electrical component in such a way that the component is moisture resistant to protect the electrical component mounted within the floor box. The cover assembly should provide a cost-effective means of installing a receptacle in a floor box flush with the floor surface in a moisture resistant installation.